


Wolf Whistle

by Omnicat



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t called a curse for nothing. Sometimes it was dangerous, sometimes excruciatingly painful. And sometimes just plain embarassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Whistle

Nina jerked around when she heard the shrill call – a mystery that had been haunting her almost as long as those occasional exploding-wastebin-like bangs had.

She heard it again, once more behind her, now at the other end of the street. A group of teenagers on bikes passed by there and disappeared around the bend. One of them held his fisted hand to his mouth; others laughed.

Again the shriek, from the boys’ current direction.

A dog howled.

And Nina understood, feeling her jaw drop.

No. _No._

Kids stuffing firecrackers in metal tubes, fine. Werewolves hearing dog whistles? _Not fine!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
